Chiclete
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Você escolheu a goma errada para mascar, Sasuke-kun.


Era uma tarde de estio. Em algum lugar no País do Fogo, num intervalo para folgar depois de muitos saltos e saltos em árvores, Sasuke repousava deitado na grama. Sozinho com o vento sibilando e refrescando seu corpo cansado e suado. Alto no céu um sol que nunca descansava.

"Exatamente como Naruto" – pensou ele.

Quem já conviveu com aquela criatura faz a comparação instantânea. Naruto é cheio de energia e vigor inesgotável. O sol seria humilhado se fôssemos comparar o ninja das vestimentas berrantes com seu plasma e massa de 1,989x1030kg, pelo o quão persistente que ele teve que ser para trazê-lo de volta para a vila.

Faziam-se cinco anos desde então. Ainda que seja uma história longa demais para contar em um único parágrafo, vou dizer algo, leitor. Não foi preciso somente a persistência de Uzumaki, pois o último Uchiha vivo não era um nukenin a ser pego ou sequer uma pessoa a ser tocada, era uma ideia de ódio que decidiu tomar forma orgânica.

O coração de Sasuke havia se mudado desde novo para montanhas gélidas e por isso _eles _eram mais quentes que o sol, pois além de diversos esforços também foi preciso diversas pessoas e não só Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun! – e aí estava uma destas pessoas.

Não respondeu, embora tenha escutado ser chamado. E ela sabia que ele ouviu-a bem.

Foi se aproximando devagar até que Sakura, agachada, tampou a visão de Sasuke com a cabeça um pouco acima da dele, os cabelos rosados quase tocando seu queixo. A luz extremamente forte acima da cabeça dela – pois o sol estava ao pico – sombreava por demais seu rosto, ocultando os olhos brilhantes, o sorriso pequeno e as bochechas rubras que só uma pessoa apaixonada e tola como ela poderia produzir.

- O que faz tão longe?

- Nada.

- Estou vendo! – disse sorrindo para lhe dar um beijo de esquimó – Mas desse jeito vai virar um tomate.

Sasuke levantou os braços e afastou o rosto da mulher do dele para descolar seus narizes. Contato físico deixava-o desconfortável e naquele momento queria relaxar, mesmo que o verão castigasse sua pele por isso. Também nada disse, responder ela era pedir por conversa e dispensava o gasto de saliva.

Com o tempo Sakura compreendia suas reações, não se permitia incomodar mais com seu caráter distante e insensível. E Sasuke com o tempo deixava todos se aproximarem. Ainda que inseguro, como se fosse um gatinho selvagem e arisco precisando de cuidados. Aturava as histórias pseudo-heroicas e intermináveis do Naruto e os atrasos do Kakashi para as missões.

- Você tá mascando um chiclete, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou quase gritando, totalmente espantada – Aonde arranjou isso? Sabia que o almoço tá te esperando e vim te chamar?

- Hm.

- ...

O negrume dos olhos dele nunca se alterava de acordo com o que Sakura constatava a cada resposta que ele dava, para quem quer que fosse. Sempre buscava alguma ligação entre aquele breu e seus sentimentos. Ou a ausência dos mesmos.

- Você não é de ficar assim fazendo nada. Tá querendo ficar bronzeado?

- ... – estourou uma bolha com o chiclete.

- Tudo bem, não precisa me responder – disse se movimentando para a grama ao lado dele.

Estava cansada. Fazia tanto sol aquele dia.

Em um único giro Sakura ficou por cima do corpo dele e deu-lhe depressa um beijo. Assim como Sasuke ela estava completamente suada e fios de cabelos colavam nos seus rostos transpirados. Ela sozinha sustentava seu peso, apoiando as mãos e os joelhos no chão, mas Sasuke correspondeu o ato e segurou os braços dela para levantar o tronco. Os dedos colaram na sua pele alva. A língua de Sakura vasculhava lhe a boca. Sasuke apertava-a contra o peito. O calor daquele dia era tanto que seus corpos pareciam grudar, absorvendo a carne um do outro, se não tivessem roupas entre eles. Que sol! Era tão demasiado quente aquele dia! Ou seriam eles? Então os dois? Vestes inúteis!

Quando finalmente acharam uma posição mais confortável para o amasso, Sakura desvencilhou dele e se levantou ligeira.

- Obrigada pelo chiclete, Sasuke-kun! – disse logo mostrando a goma rósea e já mascada com a língua de fora – É meu sabor favorito!

Ainda ofegante e surpreso com o que a kunoichi acabou de fazer para furtar dele algo como aquilo, o homem dos olhos impassíveis – não impassíveis naquele momento – só tinha um pensamento.

- Você é irritante. – declarou com um sorriso de canto. Sabem-se lá quantas vezes já dissera aquilo.

- Pois escolheu a goma errada para mascar, Sasuke-kun. – dando uma risada estendeu o braço e disse – Agora você não tem mais com o que se ocupar aqui. Vamos! Estão esperando por nós.

Ele segurou sua mão e a puxou. Agora ele tinha algo com o que se ocupar realmente, pois encontrou um chiclete que nunca perderia o tom rosa e muito menos o gosto adocicado.

•

**post scriptum**: Thehe. Eu tava trabalhando com outra fanfic, que não quer parir de jeito nenhuuuum e daí veio _misteriosamente_ essa ideia e resolvi que seria legal escrever outra antes para não amolecer minha escrita. Foi rápida, então espero que tenha ficado legal.

love -.-v


End file.
